The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Ageratum, botanically known as Ageratum houstonianum. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘S494-2’ as female parent and ‘S228A-2’ as male parent. This cross was made in October 1998. ‘S494-2’ is not commercially available and has not been patented. ‘S228A-2’ is not commercially available and has not been patented.
As a result of this cross, the present cultivar was selected in August 1999 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Gilroy, Calif., and in Sarrians, France over a three-year period. The dictinctive characteristics of this new Ageratum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 8 to 10 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Ageratum plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.